


Leafeon and his Senku

by GlassesAndHighHeels188



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, Leafeon adopts senku hehe, M/M, Pokemon, Some leafeon pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesAndHighHeels188/pseuds/GlassesAndHighHeels188
Summary: Leafeon finds a boy in the forest and ends up following him.This child is so weak, he cant bear to leave him alone.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190





	Leafeon and his Senku

**Author's Note:**

> *slams in the table* 
> 
> I see some senku with leafeon things and im in love with dr. stone and pokemon
> 
> And oh, our debut in this fandom. 
> 
> Thank you all, people who drew senku and leafeon together.

The forest is his home. It vibrates beneath him and knows what happens in every corner.

One day, the forest is nervous, excited by something.

So he will go investigate.

He finds something, someone. Tall with long limbs. There is nothing in its body to protect it but he doesn't find it strange. The creature struggles to feed itself and barely succeeds. It lies on the floor, stomach loudly rumbling, tufts of cream and green hair cover what he thinks is it’s head.

Leafeon swings his tail. His cream colored coat is soft and warm; the green ends of his tail and ears help him live in the forest.

This creature looks young and silly, and Leafeon doesn't have the heart to leave it alone.

\-----

The creature does strange things to facilitate it’s life. Leafeon looks doubtful but recognizes the boy's ingenuity. He is a human child, from what he has learned.

(Celebi once spoke of humans, millions of creatures that used to inhabit earth. They looked melancholic when talking about this creatures. Leafeon has never seen a human before and doesn't understand why Celebi looks sad.)

The child fights every day, fights to survive.

Leafeon thinks he is a dumb child and sometimes helps him. Leaving small clues that guide him towards edible fruits, or making noises to guide him to small and edible animals that Leafeon knows that larger creatures like to eat.

Time passes, the sun and the moon constantly take turns in the sky and now there is another human child.

Now there are two, so Leafeon decides it's time to take a distance.

But he still watches them, feels somewhat attached to the weak child whose head has fur similar to his own.

Leafeon watches them from afar and more days pass like that. He hears bits of information sometimes but doesn't quite understand what he's hearing.

These human children were the stones scattered around everywhere?

He should ask Celebi the next time they pass through the forest.

Another child arrives, but this one is way stronger.

Then there is one more child, a girl, and the boy with fur similar to his and the noisy boy run away with her.

Leafeon follows.

\-------

The place is hot and Leafeon can't follow them there, so he waits in the woods.

The forest is the one who warns him.

He runs and find the noisy boy and the girl crying beside the body of the boy with green fur.

The rain keeps falling. The forest feels melancholic.

Leafeon jumps, landing directly above the heart of the weak child. There's no sound, but then it starts to beat.

\--------

Senku wakes up to the interrupted gasp of Taiju and Yuzuriha. Something presses onto his chest and he can hardly breathe.

Opening his eyes, the first thing he sees is a pair of round, bright eyes staring back.

There is a Leafeon lying on his chest. And he looks at him like a mother scolding her son.

Senku believes that he lacks oxygen for a second to have used that comparison.

But later-

"A pokemon?"

3700 years ago pokemon were common. They lived with people, helped each other and coexisted peacefully.

Since he woke up in this world of stone a year ago, he hasn't seen any animals that fall into the category of pokemon.

The Leafeon on his chest is the first that any of the three has seen.

\--------

Now that Leafeon has officially shown himself to this child, he simply cannot leave him again. He’s already sure that if left alone for too long the child can get hurt, so he decide to follow.

The group of children separates, and Leafeon naturally follows the boy with cream and green fur.

The child meets another girl, blue eyes and blond hair. Leafeon does not feel like showing himself but keeps following.

In a short time, they arrive at a place with more humans. There are still humans besides those that are made of stone, so maybe now Celebi won't be so sad when thinking about humans.

Humans are social, so maybe the child is better now that he is in a group.

In the end, Leafeon doesn't have the courage to leave and stays. This area of the forest welcomes you with kindness and can stay to watch the child.

\------

Just after the village catches fire, Senku sees Leafeon again.

He had gone to pick up something from Chrome's cabin, the sun just beginning to appear in the sky. The owner of the cabin was already awake and active, the only one left inside was Gen.

And what Senku found once he went inside was Gen half dressed, only wearing the top and leather pants he wore under his outer looser clothes. His outer clothes were lying on the floor, with Leafeon lying on top them.

Gen was sitting on his knees, looking closely at the pokemon, who just stared back. Both turned to see him at the same time.

"Senku-chan ... It's a pokemon," Gen said softly, voice dripping with disbelief.

He probably hadn't seen one since he woke up either.

The Leafeon just wagged his tail lazily and looked at Senku.

That is how Leafeon became a permanent member of the kingdom of science.

\------

Leafeon was not very social and could spend hours wandering through the woods. The villagers were only been able to see him from afar sometimes.

"Pokemon? They protect nature, that’s why they have powers. Sometimes, we can see them in the sea and the children have seen some around the forests, but they are really difficult to find" was what Chrome explained when he came back to the cabin that same night and saw Leafeon looking at him disinterestedly.

Either way, they were busy making the phone to be able to face Tsukasa, the investigation into what was the state of Pokémon in the stone world could wait a little bit longer.

That was what Senku thought while working late at night, Gen and Leafeon his only companions while Chrome was lost in the woods doing who knows what.

Leafeon was curled up on the mentalist's lap. Gen seemed to be the only one with whom the pokemon sought physical contact.

When the moon rose in the sky, both boys of the modern era began to feel overwhelmingly sleepy and soon fell asleep where they sat.

Leafeon let his cushion lay on the floor before settling himself near him. 

The smell of flowers coming from this human was pleasant.

He made a loud noise, and the Morelulls who accompanied him back to the human boys shelter shone slightly in response. They were hidden in the upper parts of the building and the dream spores had put the two humans to rest.

Leafeon was satisfied and decided to sleep with them.

\------

The weather was getting colder, and Leafeon felt increasingly lazy but still had work to do.

The human child, Senku, thats what other human called him; he’s weak, but very active. Leafeon follows him sometimes and leaves fresh fruits in places where Senku can easily get them.

But with the arrival of winter providing food for him gets more and more difficult. 

The humans seem to be doing the right thing and start storing food, maybe they are not as hopeless as Leafeon believed.

He stays inside the human's shelter, where it is a little warmer.

Humans begin to wear different, thicker clothes. They probably need it to avoid the cold.

Senku, his human child, leaves him something in the shelter that he calls a cushion. It is warm, soft and smells like flowers, just like the other human child.

Leafeon lies on the cushion and the human boy with black and white hair sits next to him, muttering things about not wanting to work.

Maybe the cold also makes the black and white child feel lazy.

\------

Leafeon stays inside the shelter most of the time. He doesn't like the boy who smells like dirt very much but decides he can accept his food; Senku has a strong and strange smell that he doesn't like, so every time he enters he starts to purify the air.

He likes the boy with black and white hair more, he learned his name is Gen and always has flowers hidden in his clothes. He also likes the little human that smells like fruit, Suika, he thinks shes called.

Suika is a good name.

One day, during the night, Leafeon sees a strong light. Curious, he approaches the entrance of the shelter and looks.

A big tree shines, humans look amazed.

Leafeon knows they are happy, but he doesn't understand why.

Little Joltik climb the tree without anyone noticing and Leafeon lets them be.

\------

"Sorry Leafeon-chan, we'll be busy here and we're going to have to bother you," says Gen, as he lifts him. Leafeon resists a bit, not accustomed to human touch, but quickly gets used to it.

The human is warm, he can feel it even through those clothes he uses to cover himself. It smells like flowers, earth and snow; reminds him of the forest.

Leafeon relaxes in his hug and lets himself be held.

From another shelter, in the company of the human, he sees how they make their original shelter even bigger.

At some point, he hears that it is a surprise for Senku.

Leafeon thinks he would like a bigger shelter, so he lets them continue.

\------

His Senku returns a few nights later. At first he seems reluctant, almost scared.

Maybe Senku doesn't like surprises.

But then he looks more relaxed. Leafeon feels he is happy.

Senku and Gen exchange words that Leafeon doesn’t understand, but understands that they are now much closer and comfortable with each other.

Right now Senku smells like earth, maybe if he spent more time with Gen he could start smelling flowers.

\------

The entire village has retired for the night, but Senku is still in the observatory.

His heart feels strange inside his chest, but he doesn't want to dwell on it now.

Senku looks at the person who stayed with him. Gen is sitting next to him, kneeling on a cushion and with Leafeon lying on his lap.

When Gen turns to see him, his eyes reflect the stars. It seems he has the night sky caught in there.

"He followed me here, but he seems to like you more" is what Senku says, pointing to the pokemon in the mentalist's lap. The Leafeon doesn’t move, and Senku doesn’t know if he is really asleep or simply doesn’t mind the noise.

"Are you jealous, Senku-chan?" Gen's smile grows, his voice sickly sweet. His eyes curved in half moons are even more bright.

"Does your mentalism also work in pokemon?"

He asks jokingly, which makes Gen laugh.

"I never had a pokemon, nor did I study pokemon upbringing, but I think I know why he likes to lie on top of me" he extends his arms and puts his hands inside the wide sleeves. He takes out his empty palms and with a quick hand movement, a flower appears in his palm.

Gen extends it to him.

"A gift for Senku-chan. Maybe if you stopped smelling like chemicals and metals, Leafeon-chan would cuddle you more" he stops for a moment, and his smile takes a warmer and more sincere note "but I think he already worries enough about you."

Senku looks at Gen's face, his lips forming a sweet smile that is almost overshadowed by the malicious form of his scar.

Even so, he feels that strange beat in his chest again.

"You're probably right, I almost feel like he thinks im a puppy."

"Who wouldn't, Senku-chan, when you're so weak."

"Look who's talking."

**Author's Note:**

> I think that leafeon in the future will hyper beam hyoga in the face for hurting senku hehe.
> 
> Thanks to my friend for helping me!! She is my beta and the reason that this exsist


End file.
